User talk:Raptor of Love
Hey Seeing the set of pics you uploaded,we don't allow fanart on this wiki,..but you can use this one:)-- Signature!(finaly) i made this signature for you, since you asked for one in the chat, it's my first one ever :D anyways i hope you like it, and if you want any changes just tell me and they will be done P.S. don't forget to use your cursor to go over the letters X, -RA, PT and OR and the border of your signature(and btw tell me what browser you use, because this signature looks WAY better on google chrome and safari) TEH SIGNATURE tutorial to make the signature, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:X-RAPTOR/sig1 you have that already, so just make another page (add page, blank) and write as name of the page: User:X-RAPTOR/SigReal ok after you did that press edit, and write in that blank page: " "(go into source mode to see this) and press publish after you did that press "edit page" once more and copy the signature then go to your preferences and paste the code in the place of your current signature i really do hope this helped XD X....i'm sorry to say it bu-no wait first of all, i like your signature A LOT, but there is one rather great detail, you have to make that other subpage...or els you get the problem you have now(check out your signature in source mode), btw if you want your signature to link to your talk pages and blogs, there is no problem for me to add that Can you make your signature a "template" like everybody does? (like User:username/sig) Because the code will show up in the page otherwise... thank you. Re:Awesomeness likewise friend ^^ We all love X.....!! (not on this way yeah) I love you too, X. You may pick one day of the week xD you should really consider killing yourself Troll King Imhungry4444 20:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Here you go .. .. Yo, MDM here I did my best. Bit sloopy at ending cause I was tired. Hope you like it. http://mastervito.deviantart.com/art/A-day-on-OP-Wiki-chat-271948682 Monkey.D.Me 06:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.. Happy Birthday dude... *May Benfica pass the next round of Champions League.. *May your shitty Portugal play with awesome Greece in Euro. *May... May is the best month ever.. And for your birthday cake... HERE: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_HN3tigaU1Bk/TGSf6_oR9QI/AAAAAAAAHLo/sbY0sfiANBU/s1600/stripper_cake.jpg ENJOY YOUR DAY~~ XXXXXXXXXXXXX happy birthdayyyyyy here's your present xDDDDD.. its kinda messy but hope you liked it ^^ Happy birthday :) Sara.mujallid 13:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-Day, X! Remember to knock on the cake first before you cut it, to make sure there is no stripper inside. Neowitch 14:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday :3 here's some free popcorn for you...wait...maybe it's not free €.€ 16:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Mornin X, I prepared a gallery for you, a hentaio gallery, I hope you'll enjoy it here. I'm sorry if it's too short, but I chose the best I could find(I am picky). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you'll enjoy this day at max. Get laid, and may your wishes(that aren't really really wrong) be fullfilled. Just have a nice day, Happy Birthday X, now take off your shirt~ Sergant Alpha 17:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Sereia I forgot~ Here is your present X! http://i.imgur.com/sklNd.png Happy birthday X!! Zoro-san 18:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- http://i1207.photobucket.com/albums/bb461/TheMJDS/picasioncom_71431acf465ae3d5f4f4376a02e75981.gif my gift ^^ P.S.: wait for it to change cause it moves ^^ ---- Happy B-Day YO X, MDM here. Happy B-Day. I was thinking of giving you the site where you can find all Op hentai there is on internet but Wiki blocked it >_> so i will give it to you later when we meet in chat. Till then enjoy and may your next year be 10X better then your last ~~ MDM out Monkey.D.Me 20:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day X, enjoy! ^^ Happy B-day X!!! Moltes felicitats X!!! (in catalan, of course XD) -- 21:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Watermarked images I know you're enthusiastic about uploading images, but guidelines state no watermarked images, nor images with scanlation/fansub texts. 23:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Oi 'I LOVE YOU' 05:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The power blog is up http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ricizubi/The_main_villains_from_the_Grand_Line There's the link, have fun Scan Hi, just wondering which scanlation group did you take from... since it's not mangareader. Picture angling About uploading that Hody picture, could you at least use the correct angle, not inverting left and right? 12:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, by the way, Klobis had a good reason for keep reverting against your upload for that picture: read the file name "Hody Jones Full.jpg". Full, as in full body. 12:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) That is NOT a FULL body shot. Can we just wait a little more? 12:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you want a head-shot of Hody, then upload it in a different file name indeed. But we are using the full body shot for the infobox, so no conflicting please. Patience is of a virtue. 12:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi, please add the source, the license and the correct categories of the new picture thanks! Oi oi I'm fine man, just lost interest in this wiki. Maybe I'll join the chat when I can... I dunno.. Talk to ya, peace.. Portrait Dimensioning Portraits must have a perfectly square dimensioning, and must at least be 120px (i.e. 120 x 120). So far, none of your portraits seem to meet the requirements, please be more careful. 19:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't find message Ya left a message for me, X? It must be hiding somewhere as I can't seem to find it. What's up? 09:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) TrOjAnHoRsEx 08:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Reverted to version as of 23:36, March 2, 2012 That file as a watermarkh) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heat.jpg -I saw so many images with watermarks, so Is it Bad to have images water mark ? i just wanter Hear to be fully visable , as you can see his hand and hair are cut from the image . Thank you and sorry . poppy and pansy you just edited the both of them, but how have you been able to tell which one is patty and which one is poppy. (OnePieceNation 14:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC)) re:Bane Bane no Mi File The image you uploaded merely shows Bellamy's legs being coiled up. The other image not only shows his legs as springs, but also Bellamy using his legs-turned-springs to jump, which is the main purpose of the Bane Bane no Mi. This is probably what Yatanogarasu meant when he said that the original image shows more. :海賊-姫 20:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy B-day Brigado X :P Monet "Latest chapter clearly states this", be careful because the names are chosen by the scanlation group, so they don't really matter, for example next chapter they can change it again. The only romanizations reliable are the ones written by Oda in the pics (those not edited by the scanlation groups, for example when a character is introduced and has his name in the background in latin characters). Anyway this should not be a problem since in the talk page many opted to change it to Monet. My point was that this sort of things must be decided in the talk page, but it's not a problem. Re: Hmm Im Sorry but why I don't see why it bugs you or how it really matters to anyone, but let's just say I'm more comfortable there.--'NinjaSheik' 23:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Check and Improve X can you check this page and hepl me inprove it CHAT Y u no on chat??? -- ^this please vote one week http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation (OnePieceNation 19:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) There are no pages on this wikia called "Luffy", "Zoro", etc. When a page links to these pages, it's a mistake, because it should link to "Monkey D. Luffy", "Roronoa Zoro", etc. The redirect is only a simple way to hide the mistake. Adjusting links means deleting mistakes. Even if thwy can't be seen, those mistakes exist. Until I adjust them. --Meganoide 21:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) vote please base your vote on what has been discussed in the forum and not on the two recently created forums, since that is just unfair. (OnePieceNation 22:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Yea i cant enter either. Some bug probably. Vagabond Glass moved your slider to the side of the poll check it out :) i think it looks awesomeUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 04:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Check out what Glass did to main page :) your slider is still there though so dont worry :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) DP gave me permission to advertise http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki 21:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Come Back! I didn't mean it at all, it was just a joke. Even MoM forgave me. Please come back to the chat X. Captain favor Yossu, im just here to ask you to just make up an extremly flashy and powerfull move for Sher to use. Somthing like a projectile pls XD. Name and small description pls! :P First Mate Could you provide a page reference please? I can't see Zoro's name anywhere on the page with all the ship jobs, including first mate. 01:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) A yossu and a character Yossu, X! Oshishashiburidana~a! So i need your help here! It is officially been 1 whole year since the founding of the espada pirates, and i am already working on a drawing of all the members (the main ones) of the crew :P So , here i ame, asking: 1) do ou have any model for Sher and 2) do you want me to portrait him as lion-man or man? (no lion ^^) See ya soon :P X! X X X XX X X X XXX X XX X X X X XX X XXX X XX Where are you? :'( X... :( Where were you on the chat? Did you forget you joined or what? :( Test Just because >:D 18:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) hi whats up Re:B-day Thanks SEX-RAPER :D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 02:17, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Sorry to drop this on you, but please add categories, licensing templates and source for ALL the images you upload. Also, please do NOT just jam an image into the middle of a sentence. I'm saying that , which has none of the things the guidelines require, and it's jammed right into the middle of a sentence. 04:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Image categories Can you please categorize all the images you've uploaded? Otherwise it means deletion. 02:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I just didn't think fair to leave gaps for others to fill in. Sorry, not strict unless you leave it near blank. 04:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks X, but you underestimate my Dark Souls Uberfan-powers *^* I found out about it 5 hours ago :P Thanks nonetheless ^^ Belated birthday wishes X, sorry for not able to catch you on your big day. Happy belated birthday to you! Wishing all's well in things you do. 06:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Block Are you still blocked right now? re:Blocked Somehow If you could give me the IP, that would make things a lot easier. 17:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to ask for help. On your profile page you have your favorite character's template with five characters. Is there a simple way to create the same list style the one used in, the one is many of the wikia's pages? I want to create a favorite character's list for my own profile. Sincerely, thank you for the help. Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. Who Are You? I don't know if I know you or not. SeaTerror (talk) 05:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Dat pun. "Suarez bites back to dent Blues' top-four hopes" Hah. 17:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Chelsea!!!' http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/941836_631992216840998_735421988_n_zps54cb9a60.jpg 21:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png 21:34, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Poor X... Benfica deserved to win in my POW. WU out - 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You disappointed me son Man you just don't get it. Bartolomeo's power is like children fighting "You're stupid! " " Nu-uh, you are! " " Barrier Barrier, I made a barrier your insult just flew back to you" "yeah well I made a Barrier, too! " " Double barrier your barrier is negated and you can't make a barrier! " Now how did you win these childish fights? That's how you beat Bartolomeo ~X You disappointed me son.. 16:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Attack on... Enjoy this wonderful, wonderful video. 02:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Revote Seeing as the previous poll was not in the Open Polls, I've opened a new poll on File_talk:Bartholomew_Kuma_Portrait.png. 09:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) nandos Nandos is like the best fast food chain ever. Just saying. 12:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Beelzebub Eh? You read beelzebub? >_> 21:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Get the fuck back in here. ಠ_ಠ 13:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I am honestly speechless. :P 02:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) GTFB 17:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dude, pc crashes everytime I join the chat. Dunno what the fuck is GOING ON!!! I'll go for 2 days so I guess see ya on Sunday man. Peace.. P.S: MDM if you're reading this, dont leave the wiki without me you bastard :D Tsk Tsk Oi X.. it's been some time, i was hoping you'd be finished by now. Sadly i don't have much time before life gets busy for me again. If you do not make it before wednesday i will take it as a forfeit. "Cheese Pussy" teh fuck are you on, x? 19:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I Know I just read them :D 08:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ma Collection I've gotten this so far. 00:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/coll_zpsffb402b5.png dat sexy ban *spanks X-raptor* hey there beautiful, i was just wondering... how long is it? the chat ban of course, what else would i be talking about?-- 20:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Faptor of Love Hey X, can you please give me the link that you gave me some time ago for the site where you download manga? I thought I had bookmarked it but apparently I didn't. 13:03, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Also wtf X...People told me you want to resign?! Don't even dare to leave the wiki! 16:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) X, haven't seen you on chat in a while. Everything alright buddy? 22:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Oh X where art thou? Nós sentimos sua falta! 13:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC)